Spider-Man VS Mysterio, Round 2
by kagura2409
Summary: Avec le nouveau Peter Parker super intelligent de Marvel, on oublie vite que Spider-Man est censé devenir journaliste. Si Peter, lui, ne l'avait oublié, comment les choses se seraient-elles passées? ATTENTION, GIGA-SPOILER DE SPIDER-MAN "FAR FROM HOME". Je balance tout, y compris la scène inter-gen. Si vous voulez voir le film, ne lisez pas. OS.


Peter, dans son costume brûlé par les impulsions électriques, déchiré par le combat contre Mysterio et troué par les balles des drones, se posa en douceur aux côtés de Sean Hannity1, Anderson Cooper et Richard Quest2 sous les huées du public. Ce n'était pas grave. Il s'y attendait.

Qu'une chaîne d'information aussi pauvre en informations que Fox News soit la chaîne d'infos la plus regardée des États-Unis le dépassait et le dépasserait toujours3. C'est pour ça qu'il était content que Fury se soit arrangé pour qu'il n'y ai qu'un présentateur de la chaîne, contre deux pour CNN. A elles deux, l'audience de ces deux chaînes couvrirait au moins les trois quarts du pays, et le net ferait le reste.

Ce n'était pas une conférence de presse. Il se sentait sûr de lui car il se savait innocent -pour une fois. A part d'avoir refilé ses lunettes à Beck, mais il s'était rattrapé.- mais Fury avait bien compris qu'il ne se sentait pas confiant à ce point là. Il n'avait que seize ans et venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'impliquait le leg d'Iron Man. Bordel, Tony était vraiment cinglé de lui avoir confié EDITH. L'incident avec Mysterio le prouvait. Heureusement, il lui avait également fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il risquait. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait confortablement installé dans un fauteuil rembourré, entre trois journalistes vedettes, pour une collaboration spéciale entre leurs deux chaînes qui, habituellement, se haïssaient cordialement, et « supporté » par un public qui ne cessait de lui hurler des insultes et de crier au meurtre…

Fury lui avait préparé un gentil petit communiqué. Peter l'avait averti tout aussi gentiment qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas. Il était peut être un ado un peu paumé, mais pour ça au moins, il saurait se débrouiller. Fury avait tenté par tous les moyens de savoir ce qu'il préparait, mais Peter avait refusé d'en parler. Aussi, il se doutait que le directeur du SHIELD devait se trouver dans un bunker secret avec la télé câblée, à prier pour qu'il ne lâche pas encore un drone tueur sur les présentateurs. A moins qu'il ne soit en train de l'insulter, comme les autres ? Il était plus probablement en train de pester dans sa barbe toujours soigneusement rasée…

Peter avait enfin accepté qui il était, et de devenir un membre du SHIELD. C'était la raison de sa présence sur ce plateau de télé. Il savait que dès que possible, -en temps normal, il aurait dit dès sa majorité, mais avec Fury, il n'était jamais sûr de rien- il serait affecté au programme Avengers. Il devrait quitter May et en était désolé, tout en sachant parfaitement que maintenant que son identité était publique, il la mettait constamment en danger. C'est pour ça qu'il était profondément reconnaissant envers le SHIELD de la faire surveiller, et donc qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Fury. Un prêté pour un rendu. Il se sentait redevable. Surtout qu'il pouvait difficilement croire qu'il avait été à la hauteur des attentes de Fury pour l'instant…

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il s'était permis de contacter Mrs Stark, qui lui avait donné ses coordonnées à l'enterrement de Tony. A ce moment là, elle devait déjà savoir ce qu'il avait préparé pour lui, et elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas de cette charge pour elle et sa fille. Morgan était encore bien trop jeune pour s'inquiéter de la protection de l'humanité, et elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité y penser. La seule fois où elle s'y était essayé, elle avait perdu son mari. Peter comprenait maintenant son empressement à lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour lui. Elle s'en voulait sans doute un peu de se décharger sur lui…

Il n'avait guère eu besoin de lui expliquer la situation de toute façon. Elle avait regardé la télévision et lu la presse, comme tous les autres. Elle avait même été contrainte de prendre la parole, la position connue de Peter comme « protégé de Tony Stark » ayant menacé de faire du tort à la mémoire de feu Iron Man… Pepper en était encore furieuse, et Peter n'avait eu qu'à demander pour qu'elle lui donne les informations voulues. Beck avait utilisé des technologies Stark Industrie, Fury et lui avaient véritablement été deux abrutis ! En poussant un peu, Pepper et lui avaient réussi à recouper les données, et les petits acolytes de Mysterio étaient déjà en train de croupir derrière les barreaux des cellules haute-sécurité du SHIELD, que Hill avait gardées au chaud en l'absence du directeur titulaire…

Les trois journalistes semblèrent un instant désarçonnés et surpris de le voir arriver dans un costume aussi abîmé, mais Peter avait une excellente raison de le porter, ce costume qu'il avait conçu tout spécialement pour Mysterio.

-Spider-Man ! Commença Sean Hannity avec un grand sourire. Probablement l'homme le plus détesté des États-Unis…

-Bonsoir, répondit simplement Peter.

_Connard !_

Le vidéo-montage de Mysterio, relayé par J. Jonah Jameson, un vieil aigri directeur du _Daily Bugle_, qui ne cessait de le discréditer gratuitement dans la presse et qui avait du sauter sur ce que Mysterio et sa clique lui offrait, avait fait du dégât. Aujourd'hui, il était effectivement l'homme le plus détesté du pays. Il se trouvait probablement devant tous les gros bonnets de l'État Islamique et Donald Trump…

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Parker, reprit Cooper, d'un air beaucoup plus grave et professionnel. C'est bien à Monsieur Parker que nous nous adressons ? Demanda-t-il.

Le public s'était tu, avide d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Très simplement, Peter retira son masque…

-Spider-Man est donc un enfant ! S'exclama Hannity, avec son sourire colgate…

Peter s'autorisa à hausser un sourcil sarcastique.

-Étant donné que j'ai seize ans, je pense que le terme d'adolescent est plus approprié, Monsieur Hannity, observa-t-il.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Parker ? Vous savez de quoi on vous accuse ? Répliqua Quest, et Peter se permit un léger sourire devant la petite guerre que se livraient toujours les présentateurs ennemis.

-Le peuple me pense coupable de beaucoup de choses. D'avoir orchestré les attaques des Élémentaires4, entre autres, ainsi que d'avoir tué Mysterio…

-Vous niez donc cette accusation ? Demanda Cooper.

Alors que le public éclatait en sifflets et en cris rageurs, Peter sourit d'un air doux, additionné d'un léger regret.

-Je la nie de façon pleine et entière, car Quentin Beck, alias Mysterio, s'est tué lui-même… Il était un employé de Stark Industrie, spécialiste des projections holographiques. Il est l'inventeur de celle que Tony Stark à rebaptisé « VOMI » et utilisé pour sa thérapie personnelle. Il à été licencié à cause de son caractère instable, peu de temps après avoir vendu ses brevets à Stark. Il avait à ses côtés d'autres employés mécontents, dont un inventeur de drones, qui servaient autant de drones de combats -en tirant à balles réelles, ils provoquaient des dégâts humains et matériels- que de projecteurs holographiques. Leur objectif était de mettre en scène les attaques d'Élémentaires pour que Mysterio, un autre hologramme, intervienne pour protéger la population, pour que le monde en vienne à considérer Mysterio comme le successeur des Avengers et que les anciens employés de Stark aient enfin la reconnaissance dont ils rêvaient… En d'autre termes, Quentin Beck et ses acolytes ont autant créé les ennemis de la population que son sauveur. Ils étaient autant à l'origine du début des attaques, que de leur fin…

-Pardon !? S'étrangla Hannity. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu facile comme explication ? Ou plutôt, très compliqué ? Et stupide ?

De nouveau, des sifflets retentirent dans la salle, mais Cooper les fit taire d'un mouvement de main.

-Pourquoi cela ? Répondit Peter. Mysterio ne serait au final que l'un des nombreux ennemis créé involontairement par Tony Stark, après Aldrich Killian, Ultron et le Vautour…

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Cooper.

-Des preuves du fait que Beck était un employé de Stark Industrie ? Oui, ici. Vous trouverez sur cette clé un accès direct à la base de données de Stark Industrie, créé expressément par Mrs Stark. Vous y trouverez les profils de toutes les personnes impliquées, issus des archives des dossiers du personnel. Je précise cependant que cet accès ne vaut que pour les dossiers concernés, et que tous ces gens ont déjà été arrêtés par le SHIELD. Vous pourrez attester de l'authenticité de ces dossiers. Ils n'ont pas été modifiés.

-Mais puisque nous ne pouvons accéder qu'à ces dossiers, comment pouvons-nous le vérifier ?

-Vous ne le pourrez pas, révéler ces dossier relève déjà de la rupture de la confidentialité. Cependant, les circonstances sont exceptionnelles. Et ce n'est pas la seule preuve dont je dispose pour appuyer mes dires…

Un technicien, légèrement impressionné, vint récupérer la clé USB que Peter avait sorti. Sur les écrans géants du plateau défilèrent les profils des différents acolytes de Mysterio, notamment celui de William Ginter Riva, le créateur des drones, également reconnu coupable de complicité avec Obadiah Stane, dans l'affaire Iron Monger…

Le public continuait pourtant à gronder d'un air mécontent, criant au mensonge, et Peter soupira intérieurement. Les gens ne croyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient, et parfois, même en leur plongeant la tête dans l'évidence, ils continuaient à croire des bêtises, parce que c'était plus confortable. Et bien il allait leur plonger la tête dans l'évidence…

Il se retourna vers les trois journalistes, qui arboraient un visage impassible et prudent.

-Je dois reconnaître que je ne vous suis pas, Monsieur Parker. Vous dites que Mysterio et ces monstres sont le fruit du travail de toute une équipe. Pourtant, la reconnaissance de Mysterio par le peuple n'aurait profité qu'à une personne, observa Quest.

-En effet, acquiesça Peter. Et pour avoir personnellement rencontré Quentin Beck, je peux vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un leader. Les autres pensaient probablement pouvoir jouir de leur succès par procuration et partager les avantages que Beck comptait retirer de sa notoriété, mais je ne pense pas que leur association aurait pu durer. Beck était un meneur d'hommes, et comme tous les meneurs d'hommes, il était également prétentieux, et avide de pouvoir. Il aimait tirer la couverture à lui, ses petites mises en scène tapageuses le prouvent. Combien de temps se serait écoulé avant qu'il ne se mette à tenir ses acolytes par la peur ? Combien de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se rebelle et ne se fasse tuer ? Combien de temps avant que l'illusion de Mysterio ne puisse plus tenir, pour peu que Beck fasse l'erreur de tuer quelqu'un de trop important ? Comme Riva, probablement le seul à pouvoir manipuler les drones, par exemple ?

-J'ai du mal à croire à cette histoire, Monsieur Parker, l'interrompit Hannity avec un sourire charmeur. Et le public aussi, il me semble…

En effet, bien que le public soit -presque- silencieux, le silence était lourd de sens, et Peter soupira, pour de vrai, cette fois…

-Messieurs, si je ne m'abuse… Vous êtes tous des journalistes, n'est ce pas ?

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard surpris. Oui, même Hannity était un journaliste…

-C'est évident, répondit Cooper, surpris.

Peter secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Et en temps que journalistes, je pensais que vous auriez tous les trois retenus deux des nombreuses règles d'or du métier…

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Et quelles sont ces règles, Monsieur Parker ? Demanda Quest, sincèrement curieux.

Peter sourit de nouveau.

-Un, ne jamais croire ce que dit le _Daily Bugle_. Deux, on peut faire dire aux images ce que l'on veut.

Les trois journalistes semblèrent époustouflés par son aplomb, et le public se remit à hurler…

-Vous pensez donc que ces images ont été modifiées ? Interrogea Quest.

Peter secoua doucement la tête.

-Je _sais_ que ces images ont été modifiées, j'étais là ! Et je peux le prouver…

-Vous insinuez donc que les images de Mysterio sont fausses en nous demandant de croire à d'autres images ? Releva Hannity, désabusé.

-C'est exact, puisque mes images à moi sont brutes, sans aucun traitement, et cela, n'importe lequel de vos technicien ou ingénieur pourra le vérifier. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me présente à vous vêtu d'un tel costume ? C'est celui que je portais dans mon combat contre Mysterio…

-Et alors ? Demanda Hannity, dubitatif.

-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un de qualifié dans les parages ?

Deux hommes vêtus de noir sortirent des coulisses et se plantèrent devant Peter. L'un d'entre eux se présenta comme étant monteur, tandis que l'autre était ingénieur en multimédia, même si il évoluait ici en temps que technicien en traitement à l'image. Les deux faisaient partie du staff de l'émission et Peter les salua.

-Bonjour messieurs. Dites-moi, voyez-vous quelque part sur moi quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser ?

Les deux hommes détaillèrent Peter de haut en bas, avant de secouer la tête d'un air embarrassé.

-Voyez-vous messieurs, il y a encore peu de temps, je souhaitais moi aussi devenir journaliste. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris l'habitude de filmer mes combats. Cela me sert d'archives, et me permet d'étudier le style de mon adversaire pour mettre en place une stratégie, dans l'éventualité où je devrais le recroiser, lui ou un autre utilisant un mode opératoire similaire, indiqua Peter en désignant un minuscule petit œil noir accroché sur son épaule, pas plus gros qu'un petit scarabée…

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, avant de s'entre-regarder d'un air stupéfait.

-Et bien ? Y-a-t-il un problème ? Demanda Hannity, toujours avec son sourire colgate.

-Les images de ce genre de caméra ne peuvent être modifiées ! S'exclama le technicien.

-Pardon ? Balbutia le présentateur de la Fox. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pas assez de logiciel, répondit l'ingénieur. La caméra est trop miniaturisée. D'ailleurs, elle n'a une capacité de stockage que de quelques heures de données, c'est généralement pour cela qu'on les utilise avec parcimonie, et pour filmer des choses très spécifiques sur de courtes durées. On peut certes altérer l'enregistrement par ailleurs, sur ordinateur, mais cela laisse des traces très visibles pour des gens qualifiés, précisément parce que la technologie de ces caméra, et donc de leur enregistrement, est assez rudimentaire par rapport à ce qu'il se fait aujourd'hui. Si on tente d'ajouter des images extérieures ou de supprimer une partie de l'enregistrement, il y aura une coupure. Ce ne sont juste pas pas des caméra numériques, il y à bien une minuscule mémoire, mais elle est plutôt obsolète pour l'heure actuelle. Et encore une fois, pas plus de quelques heures de données…

Peter décrocha la caméra et la tendit aux deux hommes.

-Vous trouverez sur cette caméra deux enregistrements collés l'un à l'autre, puisqu'il ne m'est pas possible de séparer les deux. La seconde partie de l'enregistrement sera mon trajet pour venir ici, depuis la ruelle où j'ai enfilé mon costume, à deux pas de vos studios, jusqu'à maintenant. La première partie sera mon combat contre Mysterio. Vous pouvez tout diffuser si cela vous chante, et n'hésitez-pas à vérifier la validité des données. J'espère juste que vous avez quelques heures ? Sourit Peter en se retournant vers les trois journalistes.

Quest porta la main à son oreillette avant de vivement hocher la tête. Peter retint un ricanement mesquin. Bien sûr que les deux chaînes allaient interrompre leur programme ! On ne coupait pas une interview de Spider-Man et un enregistrement de son combat pris sur le vif comme ça ! Et de toute façon, si ils avaient essayé, Peter était sûr que Fury aurait pris le relais…

Les techniciens s'éloignèrent en coulisses où ils furent eux même filmés pour le bénéfice du public en train de travailler. Ils certifièrent que la vidéo n'avait pas été modifiée, et en lancèrent la diffusion. Tout le monde put voir le combat de Spider-Man contre Mysterio. Comment Peter avait pénétré l'illusion pour se retrouver perdu au milieu des drones avant de les électrocuter avec sa toile-taser pour faire cesser l'illusion. Quentin Beck, bien au chaud et tranquille sur sa passerelle qui, bien qu'étant le supposé gentil de l'histoire, menaçait leur Spider-Man national de mort à de multiples reprises avant de lâcher sur lui des drones tueurs. Ledit Spider-Man qui tentait de se débarrasser des drones par tous les moyens avant que finalement, Beck ne meure bêtement en ordonnant à ses drones de tirer alors qu'il se trouvait dans leur périmètre de tir. Beck qui essayait de tuer Peter une dernière fois avant de finalement succomber, et Peter qui désactivait les drones en lui reprenant les lunettes…

Puis, subitement, l'enregistrement passa à une rue voisine jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peter sur le plateau, et l'interview qui s'en était suivi jusqu'à ce que la caméra soit confié aux deux hommes de l'équipe technique. A la fin de la diffusion, le public était silencieux, et les trois journalistes semblaient abasourdis. Ils avaient tout retrouvé dans l'enregistrement, toutes les parties qui figuraient dans le vidéo-montage -parce que de toute évidence, c'était bien ça- diffusé par le Daily Bugle, et tout le monde semblait avoir tant de question que personne ne semblait savoir par où commencer. Et puis, c'était donc des ordres et des protocoles dont Spider-Mans avait demandé l'exécution, et non des gens…

-Qui est Edith ? Finit par demander Quest, l'air un brin désorienté.

La question sembla relancer l'intérêt du public, qui pour une fois, ne se répandit pas en imprécations furieuses…

-EDITH est une IA que m'a léguée Tony Stark à sa mort. Elle est reliée à un système de sécurité très poussé, auquel Beck à réussi à avoir accès en me volant. C'est grâce à EDITH que Beck à pu décupler la puissance de feu de ses illusions lors de sa dernière attaque. Je vous rassure cependant tout de suite : je suis maintenant et définitivement le seul à pouvoir utiliser EDITH, et nous sommes tous les deux placés sous l'autorité directe du SHIELD. En d'autres termes, EDITH et moi-même sommes sous contrôle…

C'était loin d'être vrai, et il ne comptait pas que ça le devienne un jour, mais il s'arrangerait avec Fury plus tard…

-Le SHIELD n'existe plus, remarqua Hannity d'un air de doute.

-Les Avengers n'existent plus, nuance. Le SHIELD à été mis à mal quelques années par l'éclipse, comme tout le reste du monde, mais il n'a jamais disparu. Et il est toujours aussi efficace ! Quant aux Avengers, dire qu'il n'en reste rien serait mentir. Thor et Captain Marvel sont peut être hors-système pour le moment, nous avons peut être perdu Iron Man, Black Widow, The Vision et Captain America, mais le monde ne manque pas de super-héros potentiels. Il y à le reste de l'équipe, tout simplement, et puis bien sûr, moi-même…

-Vous comptez donc devenir un Avenger ? Demanda Cooper, et Peter sentit que la salle retenait son souffle.

Peter, lui, soupira.

-Disons qu'en temps que méta-humain, je ne peux nier la responsabilité qui m'incombe d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Je n'ai que seize ans, mais si il le faut, alors oui, je deviendrai un Avenger…

-Et vos rêves de devenir journaliste ? Questionna Quest.

Peter sourit.

-Ils sont partis loin maintenant. Avec Mysterio, j'ai pris toute la mesure de ce que Tony Stark attendait de moi. Je ne le décevrai pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Hannity, curieux à l'extrême.

Peter haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Navré, je crains que cette information ne doive rester secrète. Pour l'instant. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas pour projet de devenir un super-méchant…

L'interview continua pendant encore une quarantaine de minute, mais maintenant, Peter se contentait d'esquiver habilement les questions. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, montré ce qu'il avait à montrer, et le _Daily Bugle _avait perdu toute crédibilité, encore… Les trois journalistes finirent par conclure, et Peter les quitta à coup de lance-toile. Lorsqu'il se posa sur le trottoir et qu'une grosse berline noire s'avança devant lui, il ne se posa pas question et entra à l'intérieur…

-Alors comme ça, nous te contrôlons, hmm ? Demanda Fury, sans s'embarrasser des salutations.

-Ne rêvez pas trop non plus. J'accepte d'intégrer les Avengers, mais vous n'aurez ni EDITH, ni Stark Industrie…

-Stark Industrie ? Interrogea Fury.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi Tony m'a légué EDITH, tout comme vous savez que pendant un temps, je n'ai pas voulu prendre cette responsabilité. Maintenant, c'est terminé. Il est temps que je grandisse. Et que je fasse ce que Tony attendait de moi…

-Et qu'est ce que Tony attendait de vous ? Demanda Fury.

-La même chose que vous, je suppose…

Peter releva la tête et regarda Fury dans yeux.

-Je vais travailler pour Stark Industrie et je vais relancer les programmes Spider-Man et Iron-Man…

1 Présentateur vedette de Fox News.

2 Deux présentateurs vedettes de CNN. Cependant, dans les deux cas, mes infos peuvent dater. Je ne regarde pas la télé américaine (j'ai pas la télé :p) Wiki m'a bien aidée…

3 Il est dit que des gens regardant régulièrement Fox News finissent moins informés, tant sur la politique intérieure qu'étrangère, que des gens ne s'informant pas du tout. C'est une chaîne conservatrice critiquée pour ses théories conspirationnistes et sa politique de désinformation en faveur du Parti Républicain. On lui attribue une partie des victoires de George W. Bush et Donald Trump aux élections présidentielles…

4 Oui, je sais, le film utilise le terme d'Élémentaux, que je trouve extrêmement laid. Alors que le terme d'Élémentaire existe déjà depuis des lustres dans le monde de la Fantasy et du Merveilleux, alors j'ai préféré l'utiliser, c'est plus joli…


End file.
